The Office Chair
by Galactic Ink
Summary: Russia and America have a little "alone time" in Russia's office! *YAOI*SMUT*EXTREMELY NAUGHTY!*R&R PLZ*


**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

RussiaxAmerica

**The Office Chair**

A small creek was sounded as the office door slowly opened. The occupant in the room seemed to not notice the sound or action. He just steadily worked away at his office desk, as he tried to get through his cluttered mess of documents, which were long over due. He was never so behind on such important assignments, but his lover had been very unreasonable and persistent that they not even leave the bedroom for almost a good three days.

Said lover was an ocean blue eyed blond nation, who was actually the source for causing the home office door to open stealthy. But just like the door, the blond went unnoticed, or so it seemed.

_~I've been here bored and lonely out of my mind since this morning and he's still working?!~_

The blond country chewed on his bottom lip in silent irritation, as he watched his lover coldly.

_~But I have been keeping him from his work since I got here...~_

The blond sighed in defeat, yet still slightly irritated, and began to back out of the room as quietly as he came. Set on just hanging out with the three Baltic brothers that also accompanied the home on occasion, but he stopped as he heard a tired sigh and an equally tired:

"What do you want, Amerika?"

The blond looked back at the Russian behind the desk. He was still typing away on his laptop and scribbling things down. He only spared a second to look up at the American at his door.

"H-How'd you know I was here," America glumly asked. He swore he was super quiet and stealthy, like a ninja!

"I knew you was there from the start, Fredka," the Russian sighed and fully looked up at Alfred. "Now, what is it?"

The blond looked at his lover coldly and stepped into the room; closing the door behind him.

"Well, Ivan, I'm just bored and lonely," he said flatly as he walked up to the deck, "I know you need to work, but you've been in here almost the whole day!"

Russia rubbed his eyes and let out another sigh as he looked at America. He sat back in his large black leather chair and rested his hands on the leather arm rests.

"You can talk to Toris, or any of the other Baltics, da?"

"Eh, they're not all that exciting."

The tanned blond gave a halfhearted smile and walked behind the desk. Ivan watched him move closer towards him then felt his chair move back a little as the new space between him and the desk was filled by the American. The chair creaked softly under the added weight of America settling down onto the Russian's lap.

"Alfr-"

"So what ya working on?"

Ivan's protest was cut off by Alfred's question. The American shifted a little in Ivan's lap as he picked up one of the man's political papers on the desk. Ivan glared at the back of America's head before leaning forward, his chest being pressed against Alfred's back, and snatched the paper out of his hand.

"I would appreciate it if you did not go through my things, da?"

America pouted slightly and was about to protest when Ivan said:

"Also could you get off of me so I can work? I can not see through you Amerika."

Alfred crossed his arms and leaned his body back into Ivan's, while also wiggling his hips as he responded.

"No. I don't want to leave."

Russia was now pressed into his leather chair with a defiant and wiggling America in his lap. Ivan felt his breath hitch in his throat as America wiggled into his crotch, which made him smirk as a thought came to mind.

_~We'll see about that my sunflower.~_

Alfred was about to turn his head around after a while of no reply from his ash blond lover, but soon felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, and a broad chest push back against his back. He opened his mouth to question the Russian nation, but soon felt a pair of lips brush past his ear.

"Hm, since you are here, and have no intention of leaving...Why don't I take break for little while, da?"

Alfred shivered as he felt a tongue snake out from those soft lips to lick the shell of his ear.

"N-No prob' with takin' a b-break. Go for it."

Ivan smirked, which soon turned into an all knowing smile.

_~Such a naughty sunflower.~_

"Then I shall…'Go for it', da?"

The cold nation smiled more, then bit down on America's ear; earning a mild yelp from him.

"That hurt dude!"

Alfred tried to turn around to give Ivan a piece of his mind, but the Russian's strong embrace kept him still. Russia gave a soft chuckle and licked the now wounded ear, before moving his tongue down to America's neck. Ivan slipped his tongue back into his mouth, to place an open mouth kiss on to America's neck. He began sucking on the tanned flesh, then nipped at it, as he moved a hand up and under the young blond's shirt.

Alfred gasped as Russia's hand ran over a nipple and began to tease it. Ivan kissed America's neck were a very defiant hickie was now placed. He rested his head on America's shoulder and looked down to watch his hands. He continued to pinch and rub the young Superpower's nipples, while the other one went to palm his crotch.

"A-Ah!"

America moaned as Russia's hand squeezed his crotch, his manhood quickly starting to rise as the Russian's hand rubbed him. Alfred bit his lip and blushed as he absentmindedly backed his ass into Ivan's crotch. He could just feel the smirk on Ivan's face as he heard him chuckle into his ear. The Russian's chuckling was ended by a pair of lips on his. Alfred had turned his head to the side to capture the Russian's lips with his, silencing his annoying laughter and in his mind getting the upper hand.

The blond country moaned into the kiss, as his now half-mast cock was squeezed roughly through his jeans. Russia groaned into the kiss as Alfred wiggled in his lab, his own manhood beginning to stiffen. The Russian responded by shoving his tongue practically down Alfred's throat. The young American groaned and eagerly returned the action.

They soon pulled apart for much needed air and panted softly as they looked at each other. Alfred smiled as he felt Ivan's cock begin to poke him; then tried to turn around, but Ivan still wouldn't let him.

"Vanya, let me turn around!"

The Russian shook his head in disapproval.

"Nyet."

Before America could even begin to fight back, Ivan moved his hand from America's hard length to join the other under his shirt. The two hands took hold of Alfred's shirt, and pulled it off of him. His smooth toned upper body now completely exposed for Russia's enjoyment. Ivan tossed the shirt aside and moved his hands down to Alfred's crotch.

"Alfred."

The American had a faint blush dusting his cheeks as he turned to look at his lover. Once America was at the right angle Russia locked his lips with Alfred's. Dipping his tongue into the others mouth and using it to caress the other man's tongue. The deep passionate kiss wasn't even broken as Ivan began undoing Alfred's jeans. He unfastened the button and pulled down the zipper, to reveal America's white 'I Luv NY' boxer briefs, which had a nice wet spot where Florida was poking through.

Russia broke their heavy and hot kiss, a thin line of saliva still connecting their tongues as they parted.

"Lift up your ass Fredka."

America did as he was told and Russia quickly pulled down his pants and boxers. The articles of clothing now bunched up at his knees at an angle. Alfred's bare ass was now up against Russia's clothed erection, which wasn't going to do it for him. He turned his head to look into deep violet eyes.

"You too. Take off your pants."

The Russian smirked at America's demand.

"Nyet, not yet. First I must," he paused as he got closer to Alfred's face and took hold of his length, "tease, um, Florida, and prepare you, da?"

Alfred shivered at hearing this, Russia's words were laced with a husky Russian accent that he could just die from. A loud moan slipped his lips as he felt Ivan squeeze his length and begin to slowly, but firmly stroke it. He ground his hips into Ivan as he tried to get more friction.

"So eager," Russia cooed in a husky tone into America's ear.

He nipped at the reddened ear as he continued to torturously stroke Alfred. Russia enjoyed the soft gasps and loud moans. America twitched in Ivan's grasp and wiggled his hips into his crotch more, enjoying the feeling of the hardening erection pressing against him. Ivan bit his lip to stifle a groan.

"Непослушный подсолнечника."

The older nation moved a hand up to the American's ahoge and gently caressed it. He curled the rouge hair around his fingers, resulting in Alfred letting out a strangled moan and bucking his hips into his slow moving hand.

"F-Fuck! I-Ivan stop teasing!"

"Oh, but it is so fun, da?"

The Russian pulled on Nantucket sharply getting a loud moan of his name from the American's lips. He could feel Alfred's pre-cum dribbling from under his thumb and down on his fingers, as he continued to slowly stroke the nation. He smeared the pre over the tip and kissed Alfred's neck. He smiled childishly into his lover's neck as he listened to the blond's gasps and moans. America let out a whine as he felt Russia remove his hand from his cock.

"I-Ivan what are y-you doing?"

Russia didn't respond and moved his hand to his desk. Alfred laid against the Russian's chest panting and watching as Ivan's hand opened up a desk drawer and retrieved a bottle from it. He watched Russia close the draw and soon found himself up against the edge of the desk and bent over it. The crinkling of papers and things falling to the floor sounded through the room along with a surprised gasp from Alfred. His ass was now up in the air, directly in front of the colder nation's face.

"I-Ivan-A-AH!"

Alfred gasped as he felt Russia's fingers spread his ass to reveal his puckering entrance, and placed the pad of one of his fingers on it. Nudging it teasingly against the opening. The older nation smiled and leaned forward. A creak sounded as he moved his body closer to the blond. America flinched and shivered as he felt Russia run his tongue over his hole. He bit his lip and moaned as Ivan pushed his tongue into his hole, the wet and warm muscle wiggling into his body.

"I-Ivan!"

The Russian pulled his tongue out and leaned back a little. He opened the bottle of lube that he had gotten from his desk and squeezed it onto his fingers.

"Relax Fredka."

The pale haired country slipped his fingers in and began working them into Alfred. The blond flinched and bucked his hips against Ivan's desk. He let out a throaty groan as Florida rubbed against the wooden desk. His neglected cock was eager to get attention and the desk was a poor substitute for a hand.

"Be still, or I will not finish preparing you and will just take you like this."

With that America ceased his wiggling and just clenched at the documents on the desk as he felt the intruding digits move deeper into him. Getting closer and closer to his sweet spot but never really getting there. He pushed his hips back, moving the fingers up against his sweet spot perfectly. America arched his back and moaned loudly as he moved to grind against the Russian's fingers.

"O-Ooooohh right, right there!"

As this slipped past his lips Ivan grabbed his hips and stilled them. Halting America's movements and getting a whimper of disappointment from him.

"I told you to hold still Amerika," the Russian growled out.

The pale haired nation pulled his fingers out and undid his pants. He freed his hard cock with one hand, while the other still held down Alfred. He bit his lip to hold back a moan that threatened to come forth from touching his length and bringing it out into the open.

"Готов мой подсолнечника?"

Alfred didn't have any time to decipher what Ivan had said to him for he was pulled off of the desk, papers coming with him that had stuck to him, but soon fell off as he was placed back into Ivan's lap. He could feel the Russian's massive manhood between his butt cheeks and his hole twitched at the feeling. Alfred was about to begin rubbing up against it, but found Ivan's arm around his waist and a hand on his leg.

"Put it in Alfred."

Ivan lifted up America just a little bit, and Alfred moved his hand weakly under him and maneuvered Russia's cock to his entrance. Once Russia could feel the head of his length inside the American he began to lower him down onto it. Alfred let out a long drawn out moan as he sunk down onto the Russian.

"Ooooooohhhhh, G-GOD! Fu-Fuck, Ivan!"

Alfred clawed at his bare chest as he finally sunk all the way down. Ivan gave a throaty moan as he felt his cock fully sheathed in America.

"Fredka.."

The Russian rolled his chair up a little closer to the desk and then shoved Alfred forward; the edge of the desk digging into his chest. Alfred gripped the desk edge and pushed back to straighten up again, but found himself moaning and realizing why Russia had put him up to the desk. The desk was he support to push back onto his cock.

"I-Ivan!"

The older nation smiled and ran his hands down to America hips and began to thrust up into him. His huge length plunging deep into the American blond, as said blond pushed back onto him.

"Ah, F-Fredka! Always s-so tight!"

Russia bit his lip as he held back a loud moan and continued to thrust up into Alfred. Alfred had his back arched and his grip on the table strong, as he pushed back hard and moans bordering on screams ripped from his throat. As Ivan heard Alfred's cries of pleasure an idea came to his head. He chuckled inwardly and slowed his thrusts. As the American took notice he turned his head to the side to see Ivan smiling.

"Amerkia, if you keep being so loud the Baltics will here you, da?"

Instantly a little color drained his face, but also appeared as a bright red blush. He had completely forgotten about them. He nodded his head and bit his lip as Russia gave a rather rough thrust into his sweet spot, tears pricking his eyes as he tried to bite back a scream. Ivan was smiling childishly as he watched this. He didn't care if the Baltics heard them, but the truth was that his home office was sound proofed. So having a struggling-to-keep-quiet America, as he pounded mercilessly into his hole, and America rocking back onto his cock; it was just pure hilarity.

Alfred clawed at the desk, his fingers scratching into the wood, as he tried to hold back his screams and moans. The thought of having Lithuania and the other two Baltics hearing him and then having to face them later was too much. The pleasure he was getting was also too much. He couldn't hold his voice back anymore, once he felt Ivan's hand snake down to his cock and flick the tip of it.

"AH FUCK IVAN!"

This was what broke Alfred's self-restraint; every single noise he tried to hold back came pouring out of him. Ripping free from his throat, as he screamed for his lover to move faster and harder. Ivan enjoyed every moment of it and quickened his pace. He could feel himself getting close, and by the sounds and even stronger constricting heat on his cock, Alfred was more than ready to cum.

"I-Ivan! I'm gonna-AH FUCKFUCKFUCK MORE!"

"MMmm F-Fredka!"

Ivan chewed on his bottom lip as he moaned in pleasure. He thrusted harder and faster into Alfred, who rocked back on him with just as much force. Alfred couldn't take it anymore. He pushed back hard and deep, and Ivan understood what he was doing. He let America continue, but before the country could release, he pulled him back against his chest. Yanking him from his desk and holding him against his chest as he kept pounding upward. He held Alfred's legs apart with his hands on his thighs, as he thrusted up more sharply. All of America's vital regions exposed for anyone to see.

"IIIVVVAAANNNNN! FFFUUUCCKKK!"

Russia still had America held open in his lap as the young nation finally released. His back arching off of Ivan's chest as he did so. Florida twitched and released it's hot cum all over America's body, and as it lowered, his essence got onto Russia's desk. The white spunk getting onto the Russian's important documents and assignments. Russia wasn't far behind on his own release. His cock erupted inside the American, as he thrusted a few more times in Alfred's extremely tight orgasmic heat. He let out a loud moan of America's name as he released his cum inside him, filling to the point of overflowing.

Once the two had finished they laid against each other in exhaustion, and still connected. They both shivered as they felt the cum in Alfred's ass run out onto Ivan's cock and onto his pants. Ivan raised his head from the chair to look up at Alfred, then nuzzled his neck. Alfred smiled softly and leaned his head against Ivan's as he nuzzled him. Ivan focused his purple eyes on his desk to see the mess on it. He'd have to ask for new copies from his boss now. He sighed and looked up at America again.

"You were quite loud sunflower."

Instantly a deep blush covered America's face.

"Shit!"

Russia smiled childishly and moved a hand up to America's face to grip his chin. He moved his face so that America's faced him and Ivan moved up and kissed his lips. He slipped his tongue into the honey blond's mouth and Alfred did the same to him. Their tongues caressing each other and they moaned contently into it.

Once they pulled apart Ivan chuckled softly and looked into his blue eyes.

"Don't worry Fredka. I bet Baltics have not even listened in on you, da?"

With that Alfred's content expression melted away to an awkward gloom. Ivan just laughed and laid back into his chair, and wrapped his arms around the embarrassed nation, and took in the silence of his office. He smiled softly and silently congratulated his office chair for taking on their weight.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Translations:<strong>

Непослушный подсолнечника. - Naughty sunflower

Готов мой подсолнечника? - Ready my sunflower?

Neyt - No

Da- Yes

*** I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.)*I hope you enjoyed it!*Reviews Welcomed!* **


End file.
